


You're Part of the Team Now

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3 sentence prompt, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, M/M, fury is not happy, it turned out to be more, loki becomes an avenger, yay tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony convinces Loki, the rest of the Avengers, and SHIELD to have Loki join the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Part of the Team Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a 3 sentence fic prompt and it turned out longer.

The meeting had gone over well. Though, that wasn't the best way to describe it, not really. Bruce didn't Hulk-out, Clint didn't shoot an arrow through Loki's eye socket, and as much as Fury hated it, Tony had had a very good argument. Tony was the one who had convince Loki to even consider this and now, he was part of the team.

Thor wouldn't admit it but he was ecstatic to have his brother working and battling with him again, as much as Loki still hated him. But Loki had left right after the meeting, allowing the original Avengers to speak and do what they needed. 

Waiting patiently for Tony, Loki merely walked around his room, though he hardly stayed in there, he usually ended up crawling into bed with Tony when he woke up from nightmares. He heard a small knock on his opened door and turned to see Tony, a shit-eating grin on his face. With a perked brow, Loki crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, what did the idiots decide?"

"You're in."


End file.
